


Thursday: Favourite Tropes

by hazelNuts



Series: Maliraweek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kayaking, Misunderstanding, almost panic attack, forced bed sharing, pack weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two girls knew they’d be sharing a room. They hadn’t known they’d be sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday: Favourite Tropes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Malia and Kira had tried to date. It didn’t work out. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other, because they did. It was just that the _dates_ didn’t work. They were awkward and stilted and that made _them_ awkward and stilted outside of the dates as well. The rest of the pack hadn’t really noticed. Lydia had asked if it was working out and Kira had answered that she was sure it would. She had been.

‘Maybe we should stop trying to make something out of this. It shouldn’t be this much work, should it?’ she asked Malia.

‘Maybe not. But don’t you think it’ll be worth it?’

‘I do, but I feel like I’m losing my friend. And I’m not sure it’s worth that.’

‘Okay,’ Malia nodded and held out her hand. ‘Friends.’

Kira shook her hand and smiled. They could go back.

‘Let’s not tell the others yet. We’re going on that pack trip tomorrow and they’ll just make it weird.’

‘Scott will try to cheer us both up at the same time. And Stiles will probably blow something up trying to do the same. Let’s tell them when we get back.’

It was a plan.

~

It was a very bad plan.

Lydia had made the sleeping charts, and the two girls knew they’d be sharing a room. They hadn’t known they’d be sharing a bed. And just like everything else in the cabin, it was small. There was no way they would not be touching.

That didn’t mean Kira didn’t try. She fell out of the bed three times, before Malia sighed and pulled her against her chest.

‘Just relax. It’s only for a couple nights.’

But Kira couldn’t relax. She was extremely aware of Malia’s arm around her waist, the breasts pressing against her back, and the warm breaths against her neck. These things weren’t new, they’d fallen asleep together before. But after they’d started dating, they’d barely touched. This was the closest she’d been to the other girl in three weeks. And she’d missed it.

Maybe they hadn’t been trying too hard, she thought right before falling asleep. Maybe they’d been trying the wrong way.

~

The next morning she slipped out of Malia’s embrace before the other girl could wake up. She’d make breakfast for the both of them. They could eat it in bed, while Kira told her about her new dating idea.

Before the water was boiling, however, Malia walked in with Lydia. Disappointed, but not deterred, Kira figured they could talk about it later.

Except they couldn’t. They were never alone. Or, when they were, Malia would find an excuse to leave. It was very frustrating.

By the time dinner came around, Kira was moping.

‘Are you and Malia okay?’ Lydia asked over peeling the potatoes.

‘I don’t know. Everything was fine last night. I don’t know what happened.’

‘Do you need me to distract the others so you guys can talk?’

‘No. I can talk to her later. Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with the guys.’

Later, Kira thought. There is no way she can avoid talking to me when we’re in bed.

But when she came back from brushing her teeth, Malia was fast asleep. Later would have to be tomorrow.

~

Kira woke up alone, with Malia’s side of the bed already cold. Quickly jumping out of bed, she hoped she would catch her friend before she managed to disappear again. But when she got to the living room, only Stiles was still at breakfast.

‘Hey.’

‘Where is everyone?’

‘There putting the kayaks in the water.’

Right, Kira had forgotten about that. Her foxfire being electricity, she wasn’t a huge fan of water. But if she managed to get Malia in a boat with her, maybe they could finally talk.

‘And I’m very sorry about this, but you’re stuck with me.’

‘What?’ No, this couldn’t be happening.

‘They were discussing who was going to go with who and Malia and Allison decided they wanted to race, so they have the singles. Lydia refused to go with anyone but Derek or Boyd, but Boyd and Erica wanted to go together. And the last time Scott and I got in one of those things together we managed to flip it every ten seconds, so he’s with Isaac. That just leaves you and me.’

‘Oh, we’ll be fine. Right?’

‘Sure, we’ll take it easy,’ he said with a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

It couldn’t be that bad. And if she got a little wet, she could always try to convince Malia to warm her up.

~

It was so much worse.

At first everything went fine. They kept an easy pace and the river wasn’t flowing very fast. Then, they’d come upon some rapids. They were tiny, but the increase of their speed had still made Kira nervous. There were also some rocks sticking out of the water. Stiles had assured Kira that the kayaks were made for this stuff. Besides, the rest of the pack had obviously gotten past them just fine and so would they.

They did, until they’d gotten stuck. Stiles, who was sitting at the front, had missed a rock just below the surface.

‘Kira, you have to calm down. Kira, are you listening to me?’

‘Yes.’ It came out in a squeak.

‘Okay, I can’t turn around right now, so I’m gonna have to trust you to do as I say. Can you see my shoulders rising and falling with my breath?’

She nodded.

‘Kira.’

‘Yes, I can see it.’

‘Okay, try to match your breathing to it.’

Kira’s entire world became Stiles’ shoulders, up and down, in and out. She could feel herself calming down.

‘I’m going to try to push us of this rock. Remember, the water level is low enough for us to stand and it’s not flowing that fast. Plus, you’re a kitsune. Out of the two of us, I’m far more likely to get hurt if this thing tips.’

‘That’s not helping.’

Stiles pushed his peddle against a nearby rock. The boat shifted a little and Kira thought they might actually be free in a few moments. Stiles pushed a little harder, too hard. They tipped over and fell into the cold water.

Trying to keep Stiles’ words into her head, she quickly found her footing and stood up. When her head cleared the water she looked around for Stiles. He was standing right next her.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Give me your hand. We’re going to walk to shore.’

‘What about the kayak?’

Stiles waved his hand down river.

‘Well, we got it free, but it’s gone. Hopefully the others will take it back with them.’

Slowly they walked back to dry land. By the time they were both sitting down, they were shaking and their teeth were chattering.

‘What should we do?’

‘We’re closer to the cabin than the next docking area. We should probably get back.’

‘Won’t the others be worried?’

‘Probably,’ Stiles said, standing up. ‘But if we stay in these clothes we’re going to get pneumonia. Or, I will.’

‘This is one of those times I wished my foxfire was actual fire.’

‘You and me both.’

~

Back at the cabin, they quickly changed into dry clothes. And while Kira was brewing tea, Stiles tried to call everyone, hoping at least one person would have their phone with them. No such luck.

After tea and huddling together in front of  the fireplace, they decided to go to bed. They were both exhausted and maybe it would help them get warm.

When Kira entered her and Malia’s bedroom, tears started sliding down her cheeks. This was not how the weekend was supposed to go. She and Malia were supposed to becoming friends again. But they hadn’t said more than five words to each other in two days. And now, Kira was cold and alone, thinking that she may have lost one of her best friends because of a stupid crush that she couldn’t keep under control.

She slid under the covers, pulling them tightly around her. She fell asleep with her face buried in Malia’s pillow.

~

She woke up two hours later, from hands stroking her hair.

‘Malia?’ She blinked at the person kneeling next to the bed.

‘No, it’s me,’ Lydia said.

‘Oh.’

‘Stiles told us what happened. I brought you some soup.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Do you want me to get Malia?’

Kira thought about saying no, but she really wanted Malia there. She just really wanted to see and talk to her friend right now.

‘Please,’ she said.

Lydia left the soup on a tray on the bedside table. It smelled really nice. She was about take a sip when the door opened and Malia stepped in. She didn’t approach Kira, though. She stayed by the door. Arms folded over her chest, her face hard.

Kira finally had her alone, but now she didn’t know what to do with it.

‘Uhm, can you sit down. Please?’

The other girl nodded stiffly and sat down at the foot of the bed, as far away from Kira as possible.

‘What’s going on? I thought we’d agreed to be friends. Friday night everything seemed fine I even thought- Never mind. But then you avoided me all day yesterday and this is actually the first time I’ve seen you today. I just- I don’t know what to do.’

The tears were threating to flow down her cheeks again. She couldn’t look at Malia. She didn’t want to see the hardness in her face, the one she hadn’t seen since right before the nogitsune.

‘Friday night, I thought that maybe you’d changed your mind. That you wanted to try to be more than friends again. But when you woke up yesterday morning you immediately slipped out of bed. You left,’ Malia told her.

‘I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.’ Kira looked at her friend now. The hardness was gone and she looked just as sad as Kira felt.

‘Why?’

‘Because that’s what you do for someone you’re in love with.’ It was out before Kira realized.

Malia froze for a second, staring at her with wide brown eyes, mouth gaping. But after that second she become a blur of movement. She threw herself at Kira wrapping herself around the girl. Then, finding that the bed sheets obstructed full-body contact, she threw those aside. She pressed her entire body down on top of Kira’s. Her hands tangled themselves into Kira’s hair. And right before their lips touched their eyes locked. The twinkle Malia got was back. She got it when faced with a challenge, or food, and now apparently Kira.

The kiss was so much better that she’d imagined. Kira had always imagined Malia to be demanding and passionate. Instead of demanding, she was questioning and the passion was quiet and soft. The first touch of their lips was nothing more than a quick brush. The second was a quick peck. The third was when Kira decide to take control.

She wrapped legs around Malia’s waist. With one hand she held Malia’s face close to hers, the other she slid under the back of her shirt. She licked softly against the girl’s lips and they immediately opened. The first feeling of their tongs sliding together made Kira moan. She dug her nails into Malia’s back and deepened the kiss even more.

They broke apart when there was a pounding on the door.

‘You guys are not having sex right now. Derek and Stiles have the bonfire going and you are expected to be out here in ten minutes,’ Isaac said from the other side of the door.

Kira could feel the growl in Malia’s chest. The giggle that escaped her only made the other girl growl harder.

‘It’s not funny.’

‘It is a little. Come on we have to go. They will drag us out of here if we don’t go by ourselves.’

‘I know, but it was just getting good.’

Kira unwrapped herself from around the girl and sat up on the bed, pulling on her shoes. She grabbed Malia’s hand to pull her of the bed.

‘I know. How about as punishment for disturbing us, we just make them super uncomfortable with lots of PDA at the bonfire?’

‘I like that.’

She made to walk to the door, but Malia pulled her back.

‘Don’t ever do that again.’

‘What?’

‘Scare me like you did today. When we saw your kayak floating towards us, empty, I thought-,’ Malia’s breath hitched. Kira pulled her into a hug. ‘I thought something really bad had happened. Scott tried to get me to calm down, but I couldn’t control myself. I shifted and ran back here. I got back before anyone else. I could smell that you guys were on the other side of the door, but I still couldn’t calm down enough to shift back. I had to wait till the others came back to let me in. I slept at the food of the bed. When Lydia woke you up I hadn’t been human for more than a couple minutes.’

‘I’m sorry. If it helps, I’m never going kayaking again.’

‘Or maybe, next time you go with me.’

‘Okay.’

This time when Kira pulled her towards the door, Malia went willingly. She intertwined their fingers and didn’t let go all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
